At the Beginning
by Aishiteru1984
Summary: The end of one journey springs hope anew, old friends remember and move forward to a future too bright to be left in the past. InuYasha Kagome (one-shot, song-fic)


I do not own InuYasha, nor any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I also do not take credit for the dialogue in the flashbacks, they were writen by Rumiku Takahashi and are not mine to claim.

I also do not own the song "At the Beginning". It is from the Anastasia Soundtrack.

**At the Beginning**

InuYasha and Kagome stood in front of Naraku...alone. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru lay unconscious alongside the now dead Kagura and Kanna. It was all up to InuYasha and Kagome to defeat the ever so powerful half-demon, Naraku.

"The time has come, Naraku for you to die!!!" InuYasha exclaimed as he wielded his red Tetsusaiga.

"You have done nothing, but evil. Thousand have died because of your bribery and trickery! Now it is your turn to die!!!" Kagome exclaimed, readying her bow to fire.

"Pitting Kikyo and I against one another, making us believe we betrayed one another, and killing Kikyo is unforgivable! And as long as I live I will never forget that moment when she sealed me to that tree!"

"You have also had Kagura do you dirty work, having her kill most of Koga's demon wolf tribe!"

"You have used Kohaku as a puppet to kill his family and countless others! Then you have the nerve to do the same to Sango. Well, she wasn't fooled easily, was she???"

"You were probably the one who gave Shippo's father a jewel shard, more than likely to help you to get what you want! Then turn around and tell the Thunder Brothers he had the shard and have them, kill Shippo's whole pack!!!"

"You have cursed Miroku's family with the Kazanna that has killed two generations before him. Though he uses it as his strength, the fear of being sucked into it terrifies him!!!"

"That was the purpose..." Naraku replied.

"SHUT UP!!! We aren't done listing your crimes yet!!!" InuYasha barked.

"You have used Sesshomaru for your bidding, almost killing him!!!"

"Aawww, Kagome...why do you have to bring him up...?"

"Because, stupid, he has helped us battle with Naraku several times. But Sesshomaru saw right through you and has never fought with you, but instead against you. Which makes it is harder on you because he is powerful and fighting with us!!!"

"And who knows how many other people you have tricked, betrayed, or killed!!!"

"All what you have done is unforgivable!!!"

With the speed of his half-brother Sesshomaru, InuYasha had ran, leapt, and landing behind Naraku releasing the Bakryuha against Naraku's aura. A second before it had hit Naraku, Kagome released her powerful Sacred Arrow. Immediately after she released the arrow and InuYasha had released the Bakryuka, InuYasha leapt and grabbed Kagome in the blink of and eye. With Kagome's purest thought and InuYasha hatred toward Naraku, the Bakryuha and the Sacred Arrow were extremely powerful and had killed Naraku instantly before Naraku had a chance to avoid it. Kagome and InuYasha stood in amazement as once was Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna, had banished into dust.

"We did it, Kagome..." InuYasha commented, panting.

"Yeah," Kagome began, sighing before sitting down beside InuYasha's feet, "Because we did it...together..."She then lay back in the grass.

"That was sappy..."

"Well, it is true," Kagome replied smiling, "Both our powers combined were strong enough to defeat him."

InuYasha and Kagome glanced at their unconscious friends, knowing they would awaken soon.

"We can't really take all the credit, ya know? They have done their share of battles with Naraku."

InuYasha nods, then walks over and picks up the almost complete Shikon no Tama, then gives it to Kagome.

"Here..." InuYasha said handing Kagome the Jewel.

Kagome took the Jewel and removed the rest of the fragments from a small pouch around her neck. She took the pieces, closed her eyes, and fused the remaining fragments to the almost whole Jewel. A bright pink light surrounded her as the fragments fused together to cause the Shikon no Tama to become whole.

"The Jewel..." Kagome gasps, "...it...isn't complete..."

:"WHAT???""

"Kohaku has a shard remaining in his back, and Koga has two in his legs and one in his arm."

"Damnit!!!"

"We will have to wait till they come to in order to get them."

"I say we take them while they are still unconscious!"

"InuYasha!"

"What?"

"Sit!"

'THUD'

"We can't," Kagome began, "For one, Koga will get extremely upset with you if you take them from his now. Two, if we take Kohaku's shard from his back, then he will die. It is a choice we must let Sango decide."

"You know she is going to want him to live and keep that damn shard in his back, don't you?"

"I don't really know what she will do..."

Silence

"I still say we take them now..."

"InuYasha, sit!!!

'THUD'

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?"

"Because," Kagome began, closing her eyes, "you are a selfish jerk, who thinks only of himself!"

"Yeah, well..." InuYasha argued, "You... Oh...nevermind!!!"

InuYasha then sat beside Kagome, and then lay back in the grass.

Silence

"InuYasha?"

"Huh?"

"We have been through so much, haven't we?"

"We have..."

"And through it all, we never left the other's side."

"What are you gettin' at, Kagome?"

"I clearly remember the first time we met."

"Oh?"

_Kagome: We were strangers, starting out on a journey. _

Flashback

"The tree..." Kagome said excitedly, "That means I'm practically home." Kagome stood at the base of the Sacred Tree where she saw InuYasha pinned to. "Is that a...boy?" She climbed up one of the tree's nearby branches. "Hey there... Whatcha doin'?" She inched herself toward InuYasha's sleeping form. "Oh, wow..." she softly exclaimed, "like dog ears." She hesitated reaching her hand to touch his ears. _"I think I wanna...touch 'em." _

End Flashback

"You WHAT??? You touched my ears when I was pinned to the tree?"

"Mmhmm..." Kagome replied smiling, slightly nodding.

"Well, I remember the first time I met you. You weren't exactly the Kagome I know now, but then again..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Flashback

"Somebody, HELP ME!!!" Kagome screamed, running from Mistress Centipede.

Kagome's cries of help awakened InuYasha suddenly from his fifty years of sleep under Kikyo's spell. InuYasha moved his stiff muscles, bearing his claws, "I smell it... The blood of the woman who killed me! And it's coming closer..."

"Owww..." Kagome cried landing at the base of the Sacred Tree.

"Hello, Kikyo," InuYasha greeted rudely, "Playing with bugs now, are we?"

"Huh?" Kagome replied. _"Did he just...talk?" _Surprised he had spoke to her, when earlier it seemed as if he was sleeping, Kagome quietly asked, "So you're alive?"

"Why're you takin' so long to kill it?" InuYasha asked, referring to Mistress Centipede, who had been chasing after Kagome, "Just do her like you did me." InuYasha stared down at the dumfounded Kagome and said, "'Y look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time..."

"That does it!" Kagome exclaimed standing up, clenching her fists, "'Kikyo.' 'Kikyo.' Whoever she is, she's not me because my name is...!"

"An' I'm saying you gotta be her 'cause if you're not, there's no way you could smell so..." InuYasha sniffs her scent in the air, "You're not...her."

"I know. My name is 'Kagome'. Ka – go – me!"

"You're right, Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."

End Flashback

"Well, you upset me! Calling me ugly, isn't exactly a compliment!"

"Yeah, well I was pissed, having been pinned to a tree for fifty years, isn't exactly a cup of tea!!! But..." InuYasha thought out loud, "You did release me from Kikyo's spell."

"I had to, or I would have been crushed by Mistress Centipede."

Flashback

Mistress Centipede had bitten Kagome's side, revealing the Shikon no Tama. She then pinned Kagome to the tree with her long body, preventing Kagome from taking the Jewel back.

"I heard some half-demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel... It's you...isn't it?" Mistress Centipede commented becoming ever so close to the Jewel.

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide! Anything more than that'd be a waste of my time!" InuYasha yelled at Mistress Centipede.

"Listen," Kagome began, "You talk big, but can you back it up?"

"Huh?"

After Mistress Centipede had swallowed the Shikon no Tama, she quickly began to tighten her body's grip on Kagome, beginning to crush her.

"It's crushing me!" Kagome gasped.

"Hey? Can you pull out this arrow...?"

""Huh?"

"Look, can you pull out the arrow or not?"

"Nay, child," Kaede exclaimed, "Once the arrow is removed, InuYasha will be free to destroy us all!"

"And what about you?" InuYasha asked Kagome, "Are you ready to die yet?"

_"I...I don't know what I should do, but given the choice, I choose to,"_ Kagome thought to herself then exclaimed, "LIVE!!!"

And with that said, Kagome grabbed hold of the arrow, that had pinned InuYasha to the tree for fifty years, and in an instant it vanished with a burst of pink light.

End Flashback

_InuYasha: Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

"Oh, and I'll never forgive Kaede for putting these damn rosary beads around my neck!!!"

"Oh, InuYasha. Calm down." Kagome comforted smiling sweetly.

"How can I? Every time I piss you off you have to go and say," InuYasha began, then in a high pitch voice he mocked, "'Sit boy!'"

"Sit!"

'THUD'

"Or that version too..." InuYasha coughed, spitting out dirt from being 'sat', "I remember that moment like it was yesterday..."

Flashback

Kaede pulled out a rosary necklace from her kimono, "Somehow I knew that it would eventually come to this..." Kaede said before closing her eyes in concentration. A moment later, the necklace was around InuYasha's neck.

"What the heck are these?" InuYasha growled.

"Quickly child, the word of subjugation!" Kaede yelled to Kagome.

"What? What word?" Kagome asked, continually running from InuYasha.

"It matters not. Your word has power to hold his spirit."

"How can you overpower me? When you can't even sit up?" InuYasha asked Kagome, as he watched her fall and trip several times.

"A word to hold his spirit...? But how will I know which one...? Um...? Uh...? SIT BOY!!!"

'THUD'

End Flashback

"But I say it with love, InuYasha," Kagome said, grinning widely.

"Whatever..."

_Kagome: Now here we are._

_InuYasha: And I'm suddenly standing,_

_Kagome and InuYasha: At the beginning with you._

_InuYasha: No one told me I was going to find you._

_Kagome: Unexpected what you did to my heart. _

"InuYasha, remember the first time I saw you when you had become human?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was the first time you had ever," Kagome began looking away blushing, "First time you had ever complimented me..."

"Wha... What did I say?"

Flashback

"Kagome, InuYasha's been poisoned," Shippo exclaimed.

"Hang on. I'm coming!" Kagome told InuYasha as she climbed the Spider Head's web.

"Kagome...save yourself..." InuYasha said weakly from the poison in his human body.

"No chance!"

"I'm serious. It's too late for me."

"I'm not leaving here without you! No way!" And with that said, Kagome released InuYasha from the Spider Head's web as she shed tears of worry.

"We gotta get outta here!"

"There is a small room at the end of the hall," Nazuna explained, "Quickly!"

Nazuna and Kagome both took InuYasha and drug him to the room at the end of the hall. Kagome, with instructions from Myoga thrust Tetsusaiga into the room's door, to protect them from the Spider Head.

"He's freezing!" Kagome gasped, taking hold of InuYasha's hand, "InuYasha, you have to stay with us! Say something! Can you hear me?" Kagome then leaned back, "This all happened because I suggested we stay here at the temple."

"You mustn't put the blame on yourself," Nazuna comforted.

"It is all my fault," Kagome said, beginning to cry.

"I shall draw the poison from his blood," Myoga insisted.

InuYasha began to groan, his breath quickened, and he began to sweat.

"He's dripping in sweat," Kagome commented taking out her handkerchief and began to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

InuYasha opened his brown eyes and looked away from Kagome.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No..." InuYasha replied, then paused before asking, "Kagome...?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me something... Why were you crying...?"

"Huh...? Back in the other room...? Because...I thought I was going to lose you... I thought you were going to die..."

"You shed tears for me... Cried for me...Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?"

Kagome replies with a nod then lifts InuYasha's head onto her lap.

"How do you feel? A little better than before?"

"Yes... Kagome, you smell kinda nice..."

"Ok! That's it! You made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my scent!"

"I did but...I was lying..." InuYasha replied before falling asleep.

"Huh...?" Kagome gasped with surprise,_ "Maybe this poison really has gone to his head. Yet...all this talk has my heart pounding..." _Kagome thought. "Ok, now I'm confused. He's asleep."

End Flashback

"Oh...that," InuYasha recalled, "I think the poison did go to my head for me to say something like that!"

"Huh...?" Kagome said beginning to cry.

"No, wait...Kagome...I..."

"You really don't like my scent!" Kagome continued to cry.

"I truly do!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

InuYasha took Kagome's hand and gently moved her head so she was facing him, "Truly, Kagome..."

Kagome smiled.

"What about the time," Kagome began to ask wiping her tears, keeping hold of InuYasha's hand, "you had been severely injured by Sesshomaru and pushed me down the well?"

"Yes, I remember..." InuYasha said, feeling guilty he had done such a thing to her.

Flashback

"Kagome... Come with me..." InuYasha said standing up holding on to his wound Sesshomaru has inflicted upon him.

"You shouldn't be up," Kagome lectured as she immediately went to his side and took hold of his arm, "Look, I know you are stronger than humans, but that's a serious injury. It's too early for you to be moving around."

InuYasha winced and gasped in pain. Kagome tightened her hold on his arm, not wanting him to fall and hurt himself further.

"See, I told you."

Miroku and Shippo thought it best to follow, but InuYasha did not want their company.

"Who invited you? Quit following!" InuYasha barked at Miroku and Shippo.

_"Maybe he's not in such bad shape after all," _Kagome thought to herself.

While walking through the forest Kagome came upon some herbs and promised InuYasha she would make some antidotes up for him later that evening.

"You've learned a lot," InuYasha commented, watching and listening to Kagome as she described what some of the herbs were used for.

"I guess..."

"Kagome, you've grown stronger."

"Well, you've finally noticed! How could I not get stronger? Running from demons day after day. I have learned a lot more than your average teenage girl, if I do say so myself. And my archery isn't to shabby either."

InuYasha had lead Kagome to the Bone-Eaters Well. He sat down beside the well, leaning up against it.

"Kagome, I haven't asked how you're feeling. You're hurt too."

"Huh...? It's just a little lump on the head. I'm sorry, InuYasha. You told me to stay away from Sesshomaru. I didn't listen and only made things worse. If I had run away like you told me, you wouldn't have been so seriously injured."

"No, in the end it was you who saved me with your arrow. I'm grateful, Kagome."

_"He's grateful...? Ok, now he's officially freaking me out!" _Kagome thought, "You're acting totally weird now. Do you have a fever?" Kagome asked placing her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"You heard the story, about how Naraku deceived me fifty years ago. He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru."

_"He figured it out... I guess it's no surprise. InuYasha's more aware of Naraku's movements than anyone." _

"I've made a decision..." InuYasha began, "Things are getting more dangerous by the day."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you scared?" InuYasha barked, "We're in serious danger! This time we were lucky, but who knows about next time!"

"Well, I'm not afraid!" Kagome exclaimed, "Naraku's a terrible demon. We got to do what we can to destroy him!"

InuYasha suddenly grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her toward him in an embrace.

_"Huh? What's going on...?"_ Kagome thought, as InuYasha held her, "InuYasha, what are you...doing...?" 

"I was afraid..."

"Huh?"

"I thought I was going to lose you... I was terrified..."

End Flashback

"That was the first time a boy had ever held me..." Kagome said blushing, remembering his arms around her, how it felt, how he was warm, how she felt secure being held by him.

"Boy?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. InuYasha had an idea, he sat up and pulled Kagome too him, wrapping his arms around her.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome said in surprise, then frowned with a new memory, "InuYasha, I was really hurt the time you went to see Kikyo, promising that you would always protect her...instead of me..."

"I know I had. I saw it in your eyes..."

Flashback

The jewel shards were glowing in her hand as she stared up at the Sacred Tree.

_"The Sacred Tree... Yes... This tree... Of course.... This is where InuYasha was sealed...five hundred years ago... This is the very spot where I first met InuYasha..." _Kagome thought to herself as she remembered the first time she had ever spoke to InuYasha, when InuYasha came to rescue her from the Thunder Brothers, when he had been poisoned by the Spider Head, and when he had held her for the first time, _"Why'd I ever meet him...? If I knew it was gonna hurt this much I wish I'd never laid eyes on him..." _Kagome continued to think as she started to cry, _"But...I want to see him again... I can't deny it... I want to see InuYasha once more! It's clear now... I must be in love with him... Before I knew it I'd grown to love him so much..."_

End Flashback

"You...are...in love with me...?"

"Mmhmm..." Kagome said smiling sweetly, caressing his hand with hers.

_InuYasha: When I lost hope._

_You were there to remind me_

"I...I'm in love with you too, Kagome," InuYasha confessed, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers.

"That day...I was overjoyed, but still hurt inside, that we had finally talked about our feelings... Though it wasn't our deepest feelings toward each other... It was a start..."

Flashback

Kagome sat on the edge of the Bone-Eaters well in the Feudal Era as InuYasha emerged from the deeper part of the forest.

"I went back to the present and thought it over. Wondering about you and Kikyo and...about me..." Kagome began to explain.

"Kagome, I'm so..." InuYasha tried to say, but he was at a loss for words.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel and because of that I convinced myself that I couldn't stay here with you."

"Kagome, until I met you, I never trusted a living soul but...I watched you shed tears for my sake. You've always stayed by my side. Whenever I'm with you, I feel so peaceful and happy, but I...I'm not supposed to be all at ease and cheerful. Kikyo...Kikyo came after me and lost her life. It's only right that I repay her with my own life."

"Mmhmm...I can't compete with Kikyo because, after all, I'm still alive... I've given a lot of thought about Kikyo. She and I are completely different. There's been all this talk that I'm a reincarnation of her. Even if that's true, I'm still not Kikyo. You see, my heart belongs to me. Here's the thing, I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has, something that we share. We're alike in our desire to be with you again."

InuYasha gasps as he took in every word Kagome had said, explaining her thoughts and feelings toward him.

"Strange, ya know? The moment it hit me Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better. The desire to be with you gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you."

"Kagome, all this time I've been wanting to see you too, but..." 

"I want to be here with you, InuYasha. I tried to forget you, but I can't."

A calm breeze dances around InuYasha and Kagome as they think things through. Kagome suddenly breaks the silence, but the calm wind continues to blow.

_"Kagome, what kind of answer can I give you...?"_

"InuYasha?"

"Huh...?"

"May I ask you a simple question? InuYasha, will you let me stay?" Kagome asked looking sweetly into his eyes.

"So...you'll stay with me...?"

"Mmhmm..." Kagome began then thought to herself, _"I can never break the bond between InuYasha and Kikyo, I understand that. But there's another thing I've come to realize, InuYasha... My meeting you was no coincidence. It's more than that... Deep down you must know that I want you to live..." _

"Kagome...?"

"Well then. Let's go!" Kagome said, taking InuYasha's hand in hers.

"Huh?"

_"I want you to be happy... I want you to laugh a lot... I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you...but I'll always be by your side..."_

InuYasha and Kagome looked at one another and smiled, taking hold of the other's hand..

End Flashback

"It must have taken all of your courage to accept that I wanted to protect Kikyo and be with her?"

"It did... But I'm grateful that you continued to protect me as well..."

"What exactly happened the first time you saw Kikyo and I together. The night when I was unaware that you were there, but you saved me from being taken to hell by Kikyo?"

Flashback

"Come, InuYasha," Kikyo commanded the unconscious InuYasha as she began to take him to hell.

"Wake up! Don't let her take you, InuYasha! InuYasha!!! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed trying to break InuYasha of his unconscious spell, Kikyo had placed upon him.

_"That's...Kagome's voice... Kagome...? Is she...here...?" _InuYasha thought to himself waking up, "Kagome!" InuYasha then leapt from the ever-growing hole, Kikyo had created, trying to take InuYasha with her, "Kagome!" InuYasha then destroyed the Soul Collectors surrounding Kagome, breaking Kikyo's spell, "Kagome, what in the world do you think you're doing here?"

"Me, I'm the one that should be asking that question!"

"Well, uh...it's hard to explain..."

End Flashback

"So...that's what happened...?"

"Yeah..." Kagome said guiltily before asking, "Why was it so hard to explain?"

"I...I guess I didn't want to reveal my feelings for her to you at that time."

"Oh, I see..."

"Kagome, you know how I feel now... It won't change. I am thankful that Kikyo is finally at peace. I want to remember the days were we used to talk to one another, not the days she continually tore at my heart, hating me, wanting to take you from me..."

Flashback

"The demon blood that flows through my veins is unlike yours!" InuYasha said flexing his claws, about to kill Goshinki.

"You half-demon!!!" Goshinki yelled, charging at InuYasha full speed.

"I'm in a class of my own!!!" InuYasha yelled, killing Goshinki instantly, "Goshinki, I enjoyed that!"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in shock, "What's going on with InuYasha?"

_"I can feel the blood rushing through my body. Why do I feel this way? I feel the need to kill more..." _

"InuYasha...?"

InuYasha begins to growl at Kagome, "Stay away from me! I can't say what I'm going to do next!"

Kagome, knowing it was dangerous began to cautiously step toward InuYasha, "InuYasha...please... You've destroyed the demon..."

"I said stay away!"

"Don't go near him!" Miroku shouted.

"InuYasha... InuYasha, sit..."

'THUD'

"Would you stop doing that!!!"

Kagome began to cry, kneeling down and embracing InuYasha, "Thank goodness you're back!"

"Huh...?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked before noticing his broken Tetsusaiga, "Oh no..."

End Flashback

"Thank you for breaking me of my demon transformation. If you hadn't done what you did, I could have...killed you and would have been a murderous demon now. I...also wanted to thank you for telling me that my Tetsusaiga suppresses my demon nature. It was that thought that enabled me to overcome my demon blood, enabling me to take hold of Tetsusaiga."

Kagome snuggled into InuYasha chest and whispered, "You're welcome..."

Flashback

_"When I turn mortal like this I'm overcome by strong human emotions. It'll be good writens to those feelings once I become a full-fledged demon,"_ InuYasha thought to himself under the moonless sky, under the stars.

"InuYasha!"

_"But then again, if I do become a true demon, how will I react to Kagome and the others?"_

"You know, I wouldn't wander to far away from us tonight, if I were you."

"Huh! Spare me! Everybody needs a little time to think and I'm no exception," his attention was brought from the stars to Kagome looking worriedly at him, "What's with you?"

"InuYasha, do you still intend to become a full-fledged demon? You really scared me the other day."

"Wha...? You should have been scared of the demon! If I hadn't transformed when I did you all would have been slaughtered by Goshinki!!!"

"You don't get it. I'm not talking about how your face changed or how we were in danger."

_"Did I really look that terrifying?"_

"It's just...what scared me the most was that it felt that you were suddenly out of my reach. I couldn't help thinking that you would forget about me... That's all."

_"When I transformed the other day, my heart was..."_ InuYasha thought, "Come on! Don't be so stupid! I'm still the same guy, no matter what happens to me. I wouldn't forget about you, or Miroku and the others!"

_"Don't forget us... Please don't forget us, InuYasha..."_

End Flashback

"I could never forget the others...especially you, Kagome..." InuYasha whispered, pulling Kagome closer to him.

Flashback

"You don't have to force yourself to stay by me," InuYasha said, looking away from Kagome, upset that he had once again transformed and had killed many.

"Hm?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha with sad eyes, feeling sorry that InuYasha had transformed again and had not even heard her voice telling him to stop.

InuYasha growled at Kagome for looking at him like this. He did not like others pity, "What's your problem? Ya know I wish you all would stop pussyfooting around me because I don have a problem with what happened! I don't give a damn what I did!!!"

"Don't kid yourself..." Kagome said before thinking to herself, _"It must be so hard on him..."_

Kagome knelt behind InuYasha, placing her hands on his shoulders in comfort. "Huh?" is all InuYasha could say.

"Oh, InuYasha...I know how you feel..."

_"Kagome..."_ InuYasha thought before placing his hand on one of hers, _"I don't remember a thing from when I was transformed... It wasn't like that before. The next time I transform...I may even come after you with these claws, Kagome..."_

End Flashback

_Kagome: This is the start._

_InuYasha and Kagome: And life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_InuYasha: I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_Kagome: I'll be there when the storm is through_

_InuYasha and Kagome: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_Kagome: We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_InuYasha: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_InuYasha and Kagome: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

"So, this is the end of our adventures?" InuYasha asked Kagome, "We have defeated Naraku and have completed the Jewel. What else is there for us to do?"

"This is just the beginning of a wonderful future. A future with you...." Kagome said blushing.

"Yes, a future I would like to spend with you...Kagome..." InuYasha replied to Kagome's statement kissing her gently on the cheek.

_InuYasha and Kagome: At the beginning with you _

_InuYasha and Kagome: And life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_InuYasha: I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_Kagome: I'll be there when the storm is through_

_InuYasha and Kagome: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

All of a sudden, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Koga, and Sesshomaru had awoken. InuYasha and Kagome quickly separated from each other, then standing up blushing and looking away from one another.

Rin, who had been hiding behind a near-by tree was relieved to see Sesshomaru had survived and ran to him crying, "Sesshomaru-sama!" and hugged him tightly. He picked her up, glad to see her as well.

"Come, Rin... Let's go home..." Sesshomaru said to her, as he left carrying her.

Koga was happy that he had finally killed Kagura, who had killed his comrades.

Miroku was overjoyed Sango had survived. In the final battle with Naraku, she had gone done before he had.

Sango was glad that Miroku was alive, but was also happy that Kohaku was now free and alive.

Shippo was glad everyone was alive and well and that the murderous demon Naraku had been defeated at last. He was so overjoyed that he leapt on everyone's shoulders giving them hugs. InuYasha didn't appreciate it in the least, but returned the gesture by ruffling Shippo's hair.

"Is the Jewel complete?" Miroku asked Kagome.

Kagome looked away frowning, "No...it isn't..."

"It isn't?" Shippo asked in shock.

"I understand..." Sango began, her tearful eyes hiding behind her bangs, "Kohaku still possesses a jewel shard..."

"And Koga, you still possess three shards as well," Kagome commented, looking at Koga.

Koga took the jewel fragments out of his arm and legs and handed them to Kagome, "Here."

"I hate to have to take them from you, Koga," Kagome said sadly taking the jewel shards from him.

"It's ok, Kagome. I am still a powerful demon, unlike dog-breath!" Koga teased.

"What the hell did you say, wolf-boy?"

"Now, now, please you two," Kagome said trying to stop them from fighting.

"Well, I'll be going, Kagome," Koga said bidding Kagome good-bye and began to take off towards his den, where he would take a well-deserved rest, "Take good care of my Kagome, mutt-face!" with that said he departed.

"Kohaku...?" Sango asked through silent tears.

Kohaku placed his hand on Sango's cheek, wiping away her tears, "I know what you are going to ask of me, sister..."

"Oh, Kohaku... You are so dear to me... I can't bear to see you die again..."

"I know, but it is for the better. Father always wanted you to be strong for me. Now...I will be strong for you," Kohaku said before removing the jewel shard and handing it to his sister. "I love you, Sango, my sister..." Kohaku said as he breathed his last breath.

"I love you too, Kohaku...my brother..." Sango said crying.

Kagome knelt down beside her and hugged her, "Oh, Sango..." After calming down, Sango had given Kagome the jewel shard that had controlled Kohaku for so long. Miroku then stepped in and comforted Sango, holding her, not being perverted, but as a gentleman should.

_Kagome: I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_InuYasha: Like me alone in the dark_

_Kagome: Now I know my dreams will live on_

_InuYasha: I've been waiting so long_

_InuYasha and Kagome: Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

With a burst of pink light, Kagome had fussed the Shikon no Tama back the way it was when it had been extracted from Midoriko's body those many centuries ago.

"What are you going to do with it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Are you going to continue to protect it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome answered by giving the Jewel to InuYasha, "Here..."

"Wha...? Why me, Kagome...?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him and caressed his cheek, "I know you will wish for the right thing..." Kagome said before walking off toward the Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eaters Well, to see them one more time before her adventure was over.

"But...Kagome...? What am I supposed to...?"

_InuYasha and Kagome: And life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_InuYasha: I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_Kagome: I'll be there when the storm is through_

_InuYasha and Kagome: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had left InuYasha alone to think.

InuYasha stared at the Jewel for what seemed an eternity. Finally, he came upon a decision.

"_I wish..._" 

_InuYasha and Kagome: Life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on_

_Kagome: Starting out on a journey_

_InuYasha and Kagome: Life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning..._

Kagome stared at the Sacred Tree, wondering if she had made the right decision in giving InuYasha the Jewel. _"Yes! I made the right decision. I trust InuYasha will do what is right..." _Suddenly, Kagome was engulfed with bright pink light. "What's...going on?" InuYasha appeared before her in the pink light and gently kissed her lips. She returned the kiss whole-heartedly. _"So...that is what he wished for..." _Kagome thought as she returned his kiss whole-heartedly. They continued to kiss and hold one another, never wanting the moment to end.

_InuYasha and Kagome: ...with you_

_End_

So, what did you guys think?

What do you think InuYasha had wished for. Review and let me know, k?

Don't forget to read and review my other fan fics "Child of Peace", "A Love Like No Other", "Harry Potter: Magical Love", and KittenKagome and my fan fiction "Truth of Destiny". Thank you!


End file.
